This is a renewal application for the Indiana Adult AIDS Clinical Trials Unit. It is a combined application for the Indiana University ACTU and its subunit at Methodist Hospital of Indianapolis. The primary objective of the Indiana ACTU is to assist the AIDS Clinical Trials Group (ACTG) to develop and implement high quality clinical trials in AIDS and to provide new ideas to advance knowledge of the pathogenesis of the disease and identify effective treatment. Specific Aims Of Indiana ACTU 1. Improve services to women and minorities. 2. Increase patient base to implement ACTG agenda. 3. Expand relevant virology and immunology support. 4. Promote ACTG scientific and administrative agenda. These goals will be achieved by creation of a unit at our Wishard Memorial Hospital (county hospital), which serves a disproportionate number of women (17%) and African-Americans (45%) with HIV-infection, expansion of our community outreach program, and addition of investigators who will contribute to the ACTG scientific and administrative agenda, provide cultural diversity necessary to recruit underrepresented patients, and provide gynecologic expertise needed to implement the Women's Health committee agenda. Collaboration between Indiana investigators and scientists in industry and academic institutions will bring new ideas to the ACTG in areas of high priority, including immunopathogenesis and immune based therapy, prevention and treatment of resistant candidiasis, pathogenesis of HIV wasting, treatment of human papilloma virus infection, and use of PCR as an early marker for PCP and histoplasmosis. Work proposed in this application will be implemented through an integrated HIV care and research program at the Indiana University Medical Center and Methodist Hospital directed by the principal investigator with the assistance of experienced and new co-investigators and skilled ACTU personnel. Strong community support characterizes the environment for HIV investigation at the Indiana University ACTU.